Lambda-11
|Ramuda Nanbā Irebun}}, also known simply as |Ramuda-Irebun}} or |Ramuda}}, is a Murakumo Unit controlled by Kokonoe Mercury. She replaces Nu -No. 13- in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and returns as a standalone character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend and BlazBlue: Centralfiction. Appearance Lambda greatly resembles her predecessor Nu, but with the exception of a palette swap; having light blond hair, a tan complexion, and black and white armor. From BlazBlue: Chronophantasma onwards, Lambda has a constant dark green aura enveloping her. Within her battle armor, Lambda is identical to Nu, save for the key differences above. Her actual appearance is that of a young woman with tanned skin and long, light blond hair that is tied into an plat that easily reaches the back of her calves. She wears a huge visor with a single red eye, the visor has two massive ear-like constructs coming out of its sides that skim past the back of her head. Lambda typically wears a black body tight jumpsuit that covers her from her neck to her upper thighs; the suit has no back and has a small metallic piece covering the bottom center of her pelvis. When in her battle form, her shoulders and back are covered with her cybernetic armor, as are her, usually bare, fore arms, which are equipped with gauntlets that are attached with small blades; her fingernails have small, yet sharp, blades attached to them. Her legs are covered by the typical Murakumo Unit armor and the 8 Murakumo blades surround her. Outside of her battle form, Lambda wears her black jumpsuit and a cape that is divided into three cloves. The cape itself is black, white and yellow, the lower parts of the side cloves have inscribed on them the letters 'Λ No.11', signifying her status as a Murakumo Unit. Her cloak is held together with a large metal tablet which has her crest engraved upon it; hanging from this tablet is a small yellow and white fabric. In the end of BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Lambda dresses as a nun and now works at the reconstruction of Celica's church along with Noel. Personality At the beginning of her story in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift which showed her past where she was in the middle of being experimented by scientists, Lambda was full of emotion and seemed to act slightly similar to Noel Vermillion in some aspects. However, because her desperate pleas for help could not be heard, and because the scientists had taken their experiments on her to the extreme, Lambda had unfortunately died. After Nu's soul was salvaged and installed into Lambda's body, due to the remnants of Lambda's memories remaining in the body, Nu had temporarily mistook the memories as her own, which made her go into a panic as she was remembering the painful experiment that Lambda had gone through in the past. This forced Kokonoe to erase the memories within Lambda's body completely, turning Lambda into an empty shell. As a result, Lambda became emotionless, quiet, and only follows orders given by Kokonoe. Over the course of the story, however, she started to regain Nu's memories, remembering Ragna the Bloodedge as a result, and even refusing to kill him when Kokonoe ordered to do so. After recovering her memories completely, she rushed to protect Ragna, albeit at the cost of her life. In BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Lambda was at first shown to be an emotionless weapon following Kokonoe's orders, but later it was shown that Lambda was an innocent girl at heart who didn't know anything. She was shown to be caring towards an injured Tartar that Arakune had dropped and was sad about its death. Because she never had experience in the outside world, she had tried to copy what Ragna does after seeing him. She also did not know the meaning of being "gentle" at the time, so Ragna had taught her the meaning behind it. After returning in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend, Lambda developed amnesia when first reawakening back in the real world. For the most part of her Arcade Mode Rachel Alucard and Noel have her face multiple illusions of other characters from the series in an attempt to jog her memory and get her to remember her life. After finally defeating a simulation of Nu, she is able to remember her previous life, her master Kokonoe, Ragna's name and how nice he was to her. From that point onward, Lambda became a kind, innocent and caring person outside of battle, despite also being a soldier that doesn't ask questions who works for Kokonoe, which she somehow doesn't seem to mind. On top of that, it is hinted that she may have a romantic affection for Ragna, or at least cares about him a great deal. Unlike her counterpart, Nu -No. 13-, her love is more subtle and quiet, compared to Nu's stalker-like, yandere obsession that she has for Ragna. An example of this includes her battle with Hakumen in BlazBlue: Centralfiction, where she states that she wants to become stronger in order to be with Ragna and protect him from anyone that threatens to hurt him. Also, in her Act III of Centralfiction, when she is beaten by Ragna she willingly surrenders to him, saying that she will let him destroy her since her only wish was to meet him. History BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Lambda is a Dimensional Boundary Prime Field Contact created by Relius Clover, based on Saya. She was used as a test subject for experiments of Seventh Agency's scientists, since her body was identical to Mu -No. 12-, but during an extremely painful experiment she died and was disposed of, deemed a failure. After the destruction of the 5th Hierarchical City "Ibukido", Iron Tager retrieved a coffin containing Lambda's decaying body, which was later restored by Kokonoe. Kokonoe placed Nu -No. 13-'s soul, recovered after she fell into the Sheol Gate, in Lambda's body, and made a special armor for her, turning the Prime Field into an imitation Murakumo Unit. Since Lambda started to hate the world because of all the pain she suffered through, when Nu mistook Lambda's memories for her own, Kokonoe was forced to erase all of her memories, and as a result, Lambda -No. 11- was only interested in carrying out her orders. Lambda became a member of Seventh Agency with Kokonoe and Tager after being restored to 90%,BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Story Mode, Tager stories, loyalty and was originally sent to provide backup for Tager. She meets up with Tager and is ordered by Kokonoe to attack Carl Clover, who was spying on them, to gain battle data. However, after Lambda breaks from Kokonoe's control and continues to attack Nirvana, Kokonoe orders her to return to Seventh Agency for further experiments. Lambda's teleportation back to Kokonoe's lab fails, she is teleported into Area 28 instead, where she meets Arakune. After Arakune hears Kokonoe's voice and goes in rage over her, Lambda is ordered to fight him, and she defeats him and forces him to retreat. Lambda's next teleportation fails again, she is teleported to Hanging Gardens instead, but comes across Noel Vermillion. Noel goes in denial after seeing Lambda due to remembering the meeting with Nu before. Lambda identifies Noel as an Arch-Enemy user and also as another Prime Field, and tries to attack her while refusing all of Kokonoe's orders, which forces Kokonoe to shut down Lambda briefly. However, when Lambda faints, she touches Noel which causes her to see Lambda's painful experiment in the past and faint. Afterwards, Tsubaki finds the unconscious Noel, and after seeing Lambda, she concludes that Lambda was responsible for this. She thinks that Lambda is a brand new weapon made by Seventh Agency, and fights against her. However, Tsubaki is defeated and after Tager arrives, Tsubaki is briefly made unconscious. When Tager and Lambda try to take Noel with them, they are intercepted by Hazama and Phantom. Phantom traps Lambda within a dark space and makes her fight with an illusion of Nu, who continues to attack her until she is saved by Jūbei, who requests her to help Ragna. She regains contact with Kokonoe shortly after, and comes across Tager again, whose systems were hacked. Tager then attacks Lambda, but she disables Tager's body by destroying his main plug. Phantom appears again, separating Lambda from Tager and disabling most of her systems. She sees Ragna from afar and struggles to go to him, but is instead found by Relius. In the True Ending, Lambda, having fully regained Nu's memories, sacrifices herself to protect Ragna from a likely killing blow from Yūki Terumi. After confessing her love to Ragna one last time, she gives him the rest of her power and the Idea Engine, before her soul and body disintegrates. This allows Ragna to use his now completed Blue Grimoire once again, which he uses to viciously attack and defeat Terumi, as well as break Noel Vermillion from her violent state as Mu -No. 12-, albeit at the cost of his left arm. At the end of the game, Kokonoe creates a new, artificial arm for Ragna using Lambda's regeneration tank. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend'' Lambda returns from death thanks to the Embryo, which summoned her soul from Ibukido, the place where it died. When she appeared in the Embryo, Lambda lost all of her memories, so Rachel and Noel decided to test her strength, by pitting her against several simulated opponents and even fighting her themselves, before finally making her fight against an illusion of Nu -No. 13-. Lambda defeats Nu, finally remembers her name and Ragna, makes a wish to meet him, and awakens, revived as an actual Murakumo Unit. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' In Lambda's Arcade story, it was revealed that she contains data that was not inputted into her, and that she is stronger than she was before, so Kokonoe ordered her to capture Hakumen. Upon meeting Carl, Lambda fought him since she will not allow anyone to kill Ragna. After the battle Lambda identified Nirvana as an Anti-Black Beast weapon and wondered why was she crying. Then Lambda arrived at the Gate, and since Hakumen wants to kill Ragna, she ignored Kokonoe's orders and attacked him. She sustained heavy damage and her reparation systems were not working, but she still tried to fight, saying that she only wants to see Ragna. Since she is one of the Qualified, Nine decided to fight her, to see if this desire should be fulfilled or not. After the battle, Nine said that Lambda's wish will come true only if she defeats Hades: Izanami with her own hands, before the Day of Ruin will arrive. After her encounter with Nine, Lambda started searching for Izanami, fighting Nu in process. Upon reaching her target, Lambda identified her as Ragna's enemy and fought her, but was unable to win, and as she reached her limit she was captured by Relius Clover. Later, Lambda returned to Kokonoe, who ran a couple of tests on her, but have not found any traces of Relius' work, so she ordered Lambda to teleport to a certain place, where she met Ragna. Lambda did not know what to do, but since she is one of the Qualified, Ragna fought her to end her desire. After the fight she asked if Ragna wants to destroy her, and he replied that it is a bit different, but his answer is a "yes". Ragna said that he will defeat all Qualified and end their desires, and that he can do it because he is not an Qualified. Lambda's desire to meet Ragna was already fulfilled, so there is no need for her to be a Qualified, and she accepted to be destroyed by Ragna, but he said that he will only make her forget. After that, Ragna was teleported away by Relius, who said that he cannot allow that. Kokonoe asked him what he did to Lambda, and Relius answered that he did nothing, that is why there are no traces. He said that sublimation of Lambda's soul needs a trigger, which may be Ragna's death, so Lambda attacked him, but Relius ordered her to stop. Lambda had to obey her creator, but she undid his restrains by herself and rejected his order, attacking him again. Relius said that analyzing her soul growth process will greatly advance him towards his goal. Powers and abilities Lambda's powers are similar to Nu's, the difference being that hers are significantly weaker in comparison, with slower swords being summoned at a closer range. Lambda also has a much larger emphasis on guard breaking compared to her predecessor, and more close range options. Adding to her list of weaknesses, Lambda's armor was made out of titanium and light metals as opposed to Nu and Mu's components of Hihiirokane meaning that she could take much less hits as opposed to the aforementioned two. Lambda wore her armor by using special machines in Kokonoe's laboratory, but since in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend she summons her armor at will. Lambda's Drive is . In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift games, it was just a weaker version of Nu's Drive, but in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend it became a bit different. Lambda automatically summons the follow-up blade if the first blade hits, and some of her blades are summoned at different angles. Her Overdrive, makes her summoned swords bigger in size and deal more damage. Lambda is one of the Qualified. Trivia *''Lambda'' is the eleventh number in the Greek Alphabet and is the first part of Lambda's Murakumo serial number. The second half of her serial number is 11 which serves to represent her status as the eleventh Murakumo Unit created. Unlike her fellow playable Murakumo Units, Lambda's name has no relation to death. *Many of Lambda's attacks have names referencing cars. **Duo Cultus: Suzuki Cultus **Sickle Storm: Geo Storm **Spike Chaser: Toyota Chaser **Crescent Saber: Suzuki Cultus Crescent **Act Pulsar Zwei/Act Pulsar Tri (Act Parser in the English localization): Nissan Pulsar **Act Pulsar Tri: Spada: Honda VT250 Spada **Act Pulsar Tri: Blade: Toyota Blade **Act Pulsar Tri: Cavalier: Chevrolet Cavalier **Exiga Nail: Subaru Exiga **Legacy Edge: Subaru Legacy * During combos with her swords, she will count up the hits in German, for example "Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht". Her voice files include numbers in German up to 20. * In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Lambda does not have her own true Unlimited form. Instead, she is replaced by Unlimited Nu when selected. Nu will not count up hits with her swords in German (as she did not do this in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger), and all lines against certain characters will be replaced with generic lines. However, in the English dub, Nu will still refer to herself as Lambda -No. 11-. *Lambda on her BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend character select artwork wears a cape, which says: "Λ No.11 Murakumo Unit ◄Idea DRIVE► -2198-". * As stated in BlazBlue: Centralfiction's ending, Lambda has some cooking skills, not like her "sister" Noel, nor the template of her appearance and memories, Saya. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Dimensional Boundary Prime Field Contact Category:Murakumo Units Category:Event Weapon Imitation Category:Seventh Agency